Driving a vehicle on a slope is a difficult operation, which in particular requires that, once the vehicle is stationary, the driver keep the brake pedal depressed. Certain operations then require release of the activation of the brake pedal. In particular, pulling away again in the vehicle to climb the slope.
This latter operation is complex, since it is necessary to pass from operation of the brake pedal to that of the accelerator pedal, while operating the clutch pedal to find the point of slip. This activation, which is stressful for the driver, often fails, leading to stalling of the engine and to displacement of the vehicle towards the bottom of the slope, which can be detrimental.
The document EP-1352798-A1 discloses a process for management of parking intended to place a vehicle in a stable stationary state without the intervention of the driver. This process is not exclusively restricted to the case of a sloping road. Generally, on the achievement of a first condition, the process consists of a first braking operation by activation of a dynamic system, and then on the achievement of a second condition, the process is continued by a second braking operation by activation of a static braking system. In a particular case, when the vehicle is stationary, an operation of measurement of the period that has elapsed since the vehicle was stopped permits starting of the first operation after a first predetermined period and starting of the second operation after a second predetermined period. By pressing on the accelerator pedal, the driver causes an operation of release of the vehicle by deactivation of the static braking system while activating the dynamic braking system, and then by progressive deactivation of the dynamic braking system. The braking forces applied by the braking systems can optionally be modulated as a function of the slope.
This document does not address the problem of stopping with the possibility of pulling away again, either up or down the slope.